


Pulled From the Coat Closet

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [16]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Borrowing Clothes, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: The cold looked unforgiving. Minghao forgot to bring a coat. So he borrows one.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Series: 31 May Days [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pulled From the Coat Closet

Minghao was over at his friend Jieqiong's house.

After spending a few hours, it was time to go. But the cold weather outside appeared deadly and he forgot to bring a jacket. Surely Jieqiong wouldn't mind if he borrowed something from the coat closet, right?

A raincoat with flowers. This'll have to do...

* * *

"What the heck are you wearing?!"

"This is yours."

"Gosh, I have terrible taste."

"Don't worry, I promise to bring it back."

Jieqiong bit her lip with a smirk. "Nah, you can keep it. It looks better on you."

He was definitely going to bring it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt;  
> "WTF are you wearing?!"  
> "This is yours."  
> "I have terrible taste."


End file.
